Limitation of a Dark Sky
by Windying
Summary: "Tell this to the Boss of Vongola, Reborn, that I, Tsunayoshi Sawada cannot and will not be the Heir since they themselves had already killed him 12 years ago on the day that they sealed my brother. Tell this to Nonno that his reckless action of Sealing a Child who's an Active Sky without thinking whatsoever had come back to bite him in his ass..."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Limitation

Manga/Anime: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

Author: Windying

Genres: Drama, Action, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi/BL, Fantasy/Sci-fi

Summary: "Tell this to the Boss of Vongola, Reborn, that I, Tsunayoshi Sawada cannot and will not be the Heir for them since they themselves had already killed him 12 years ago on the day that they sealed my brother and I. Tell this to Nonno that his reckless action of Sealing a Child who's an Active Sky without thinking whatsoever had come back to bite him in his ass. Why? Because I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, has only three years left to live. So, tell them to leave me the fuck alone and I will leave them alone. Oh, by the way, do tell Iemitsu that I said 'Congratulation for Killing your Own Sons with your own Hand!' Will you, Reborn?"

Pairing: R27 and Slightly ALL27

Warning: Iemitsu bashing!

* * *

Reborn had never thought that he would want to kill someone this badly before. Not even Skull had caused him to be this mad.

No, that's not right.

The World's Greatest Hitman was currently plotting a very bloody murder right now inside his mind. Who was he thinking off?

First would be the Vongola Information Network that they place over this place. Second would be the Bodyguards that a certain Idiota CEDEF head called the Best of the Best, and then finally, that bloody idiota himself! You must SAVE the BEST for Last, after all.

And oh boy, does a certain hitman wanted to save him for last.

Why, oh just why, was the World's Greatest Hitman thinking of such boring thing when he could just go and do it?

Why, indeed.

When Reborn gets back to Italy, that man was going to kisses the floor every second of his life. And why would that idiota kiss the floor when the floor hasn't done anything to warrant it?

Because, if there was one thing that Reborn hates the most, it was going into a situation blind or misinformed and mislead. Oh, the last time that a client had lied to him, mislead him, and oh cheated him over the contractor information? That client wasn't alive now.

And oh lord, the soon-to-be tutor had entered into Namimori not only blind, he went in like a deaf and bounded naive little child who has been lied to with the expectation level very high in return.

If this was a job or mission, he would have already been the ashes in his target's backyard.

Yes, he has information. Information and profiles for his soon-to-be-students, the mother, anyone that connected with the said student, the location, and setting that could be useful for him, people that are to be watched out for and what kind of place this place was.

He was also provided with an informational-contract, someone whom had been in this town and live here for a while now, that had first-hand experiences with dealing with the said student and the people here.

The World's Greatest Hitman gives a very grim smile that promise death and very painful(sadistic) moments to those people within his mind once he recalled the information about this student of his.

Information that was FALSE and has no similarity to the reality of what he had seen.

Nonno had asked him this favor to trains two certain twins, a Sawada Tsunayoshi and his younger brother, Sawada Kohinatsu. The older twin being better with academic while the younger better in sports and martial arts.

According to the information given, lied to, the eldest has a personality that was slightly timid, shy, quiet, average in his grades and doesn't have a friend at all, asides from said younger brother. His most noticeable traits were the spiky-gravity defying hair and his soft voice that was called the Voice of the Angel. He was the less favored to be the Decimo, due to his personality, delicate body and far too cute looks. Who would want to take him seriously if he was the Decimo? No one. Or so that idiota said.

The younger twin, on the other hand, was slightly taller, louder in both this action and voice. He was easily excitable, very childish when something went wrong, athletic in almost every sport, barely passing classes with low Cs, and have the most severe cases of Bro-Con, ever. The most noticeable traits were the fact that he already had his Flame Active and Manifested, which was sealed by Nonno due to that idiota's plead. He was more in favor of being the Decimo due to this reason, as well as the fact that he was physically stronger.

Oh, there's a bunch more information. Information that was personally noted by that Idiota, discussing other traits and weakness that both kids have.

Just thinking about that information caused Reborn's eyes to turn even darker and colder.

When Reborn got here three weeks earlier than planned, he decided to scout around the town and gather his own information before making contact with two boys.

Oh, how glad he was that he had done that.

What first made Reborn slightly comprehended wasn't the fact that this Town was slightly weird. It was the fact that the so-called First Rate Bodyguards was in fact, non-existence. Reborn check from high to low, from North to South, and yet, there was no bodyguard found at all. Instead, he found a nest of Spy that was actually going to sell information about the two twins to Vongola's enemy. Those spies? They are dead already.

And then, if that wasn't enough, Reborn has to watches as obvious kidnapper was targeting the two twins from the shadow, on their way home from school.

Reborn was seconds away from taking out his silenced gun when the so-called weaker-twin, Tsunayoshi, flicked something from his hand and hit the stalker/kidnapper right on their forehead, causing them to collapse without making any noise whatsoever.

Reborn blinked his eyes in both surprised and mid-interest.

He watches as Kohinatsu's eyes turned golden with a scowl on his face as he storms his way toward the collapsed body and kicked that man in the area that ALL males Don't want to be Kicked. And yet, the collapse kidnapper didn't even twitch.

Oh, he's still breathing, that much, Reborn can see clearly.

Reborn watches as the older twin just sigh out loud with a resigned sigh, before he took out a cell phone that looked to be obviously expensive and high-tech. Even more high-tech than his own, which, what the hell? Was Vongola Grade, okay?!

He watches as Tsunayoshi called someone, he watches as a group of delinquent-teens dragged the man away, he watches as Kohinatsu hugged Tsunayoshi tightly and looking like he was going to cry, he watches as Tsunayoshi smiled softly as he patted the younger twin over the head. He watches as the two boys went into the road that does not lead to their house but rather, toward the Namimori hospital, he watches as the two boys went into a room that was clearly their Mother's Room, he watches as the two boys tell story of how their days went by to a 'not-responsive' Nana. And finally, Reborn found his hand shaking in both rage and confusion.

What was this? What is with this situation?

The World's Greatest Hitman nearly saw red.

Taking a deep breath to calm his chaotic rage down, Reborn decided to regard this as a Rank SSS Mission. Objective: Find out what the fucking hell was going on and make sure the kids stay alive long enough for him to actually face them.

Three weeks passed since. And yet, Reborn still doesn't have the full picture of what happened.

The so-called First-Hand experienced contract was found dead years ago. The so-called Bodyguards from the First Rate Company was non-existence. He found nothing of what had taken place for Nana to be like that. What he found was a secretive spy group that had been going around spying on his soon-to-be-students. Oh, Reborn took great enjoyment in 'asking' about all the information that they had.

Apparently, seven years ago, ten assassins went after the boys at their school. This cause two students to get injured and five killed because they couldn't find the two twins. And yet, within seconds, those ten assassins drop death without any warning whatsoever. Their cause of death? Heart Failure and Brain death.

And then, five years ago, another group of assassin breaks into their house, causing critical injuries to Nana while the two boys were on a school field trips. The one that found Nana was Hibari Kyouya. Those assassins? They were found dead with one bullet holes in each other's brain, with the bullets being from their own guns.

All this thing happened and yet, Iemitsu never came back to see how his children and wife were doing?

Oh, Reborn now has another reason to hate that man if he wasn't already.

According to the newspaper, the town donates money to help the boys have their mother hospitalized. Right now, Nana was still in a coma with no sight of waking up. The doctors said that if after this year and Nana didn't wake up than it is better for them to unplugged her- to take her off life-support. At this rate, she won't die from her wounds but rather, from lack of food and activity. Due to her injuries, they can only feed her a little at a time and that, wasn't enough to sustain her for long.

Since then, everytime another assassin came, they were sent to the hospital under very painful and critical injuries, before being taken into custody by the Police, or now, the Disciplinary Committee.

Reborn recalled the scene from earlier and his brows slightly wrinkles. How many times had the two boys dealt with assassins already?

Remembering the situation from earlier, Reborn decided to watch the boys with an open mind.

After watching the two boys for another week, Reborn was FINALLY able to make new profiles.

Sawada Kohinatsu was not only athletic, passionate about pretty much everything and anything that his brother said it was good for him, he was also very serious when the situation called for it. Asides from that, he was also very cautious when dealing with people. He hides his true self behind laughers and keeps people at arm's length. The only person who he trusted his back to was his brother. While a good candidate for a leader, it would take Reborn sometimes and commitment for the boy to really shine.

As for Sawada Tsunayoshi, on the other hand. Honestly, Reborn wanted him to be the boss. The boy was kind to other but he wasn't stupid per sec.

Within the last 7 days of observing the older twin, Reborn notice that Tsunayoshi tried really hard got to not get attention from anyone. And yet, sometimes, he still slipped up and... oh god, Reborn could have sworn that he was bewitched. The boy was literally charisma walking. And when that happened, everyone in the class would turn daze and just... yeah, spend the rest of the class time looking at him. Even the damn teacher.

It was like there were a Sun and a Sky behind the boy.

However, weirdly enough, the next day, everyone had forgotten that Tsunayoshi had such a presence and ignored him again. It was like he wasn't there at all.

And, there was another thing.

Tsunayoshi reminded Reborn of a well trained, elite of the elite assassin. The silence elite kind of assassin.

The boy, while can be kind to other people, was really quiet and calm inside the classroom that everybody forgets about him really easily. He carried himself with a natural innate calmness that reminded Reborn of Fon, and with the movement that reminded Reborn of a graceful flower. A deadly graceful flower.

Counted all this, yeah, you can say that Reborn really wanted to make Tsunayoshi the Heir.

While the younger twin has the potential too, it pales in comparison to Tsunayoshi.

This belief was grounded in his mind after seeing how The Hibari Kyoya actually sleeping on his lapses like a little kid or a cat, with a small smile on his lips.

... Reborn really wanted to take a picture of this and send it to Fon but he refrained since he knew that such action will cause Tsuna to be alert.

Reborn sigh to himself. If only he can continue observing Tsunayoshi some more. He can't since he's here on a mission, not a vocation.

Tched, this is really annoying.

Just wait till I have sometimes, I will give that idiota a good beating and a lesson as to why no one lied to me.

Reborn told himself as he rings the doorbell to the twins' house.

The door open, and Reborn resist the urge to take out his gun to prank the boys like how he did it to Dino. This was going to be a long mission.

"Chaos. I am Reborn, the home tutor,"

Starring into one pair of surprised eyes and one pair of glaring eyes, Reborn steeled himself. He has a feeling that he was going to need a lot of alcohol or a very strong cup of espresso. And he was right when Tsunayoshi just smile softly and said, "So, you finally decided to show yourself?"

... Fuck. Where's my espresso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply to Comments/Reviews:**

AnimeFreak71777: :D to you too. :D

ViDevLianN: Hello. I'm glad that I wasn't the only one pissed at Iemitsu. Thank you for reading!

Sakamaki Hikaru: Thank you for reading and reviewing :D

LaLunaLight: Thanks for the reviews. And their past will be slowly revealed so don't rush.

EmeraMist: I don't feel bad for what Reborn will bring to that idiota either. And yes, Reborn will have to get used to getting surprised by the two twins, nearly all the times.

KNIG: Hello! And thanks for reading. Do ignore the grammars though!

Soul Vrazy: :D Yes, Reborn's reaction is very amusing. For us. For himself? Not so much.

Miyo4koshi: Hello! Thanks for the comments. And yes, I like reading and writing twin storyline too! I am glad that you like it!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Reborn, the World Greatest Hitman, was feeling awfully twitchy.

It has been four weeks since he came here and yet, the mysterious in this place was still nowhere to be revealed.

He hasn't got the time nor opportunity to even tell the twins what he really was here for, much less have the times to actually train any of the teens.

The craziness around the two twins doesn't allow it. Allow... since when did that word had ever stopped Reborn before? For the first time in the 90 years of his life, as a hitman and another 20 years as one of the Arcobaleno, Reborn learned what it means when someone said: "allow or not". The only thing that irked Reborn was that he was the receiving end of the 'allow or not' rules.

First of all, Kohinatsu was the school's Student Council President, along with being the captain of the Kendo Club- a school club that had made it through the international championship. He does not have the time or energy for other things.

As for Tsunayoshi... the older brother like to play vanishing games with Reborn. Reborn found out that Tsuna owned more than half of the building in Namimori Town. The fact that Tsunayoshi was also the Chairman of Namimori Elementary School, Middle School, and High School was just a piece of a whole pie. Or the fact that there seems to be a large number of classified databases on Tsunayoshi's computer, to the point that even Reborn can't hack it, was just the surfaces of what was (is) Tsunayoshi's life. Truthfully, Reborn need something stronger than alcohol or espresso right about now.

There are too many secrets when it comes to Tsunayoshi. In the past four weeks that he had been here, Reborn had only found out this much information.

How Iemitsu didn't know that his sons were this high profile after all this time was just... not right.

"Reborn-san, please stop thinking so much. It's only going to give you headaches," The source of the said headaches said lightly from the kitchen, cooking like a professional. The delicious smell of traditional Japanese food and Italian food was good enough that it caused Reborn's headache to give away.

Did Reborn mention that Tsunayoshi also owned and opened a Food Stall inside his own school? Well, if not, then here. He mentioned it. To think that, that, Skylark had allowed Tsunayoshi's cooking to be eaten by other people other than himself and his closest was... mind-blogging.

There were only ten kinds of foods that Tsuna sells within that food stall, but damn, was it famous. This was due to the discount that Tsuna gave out to the top 10 Students within each grade and the Free Token that he periodic gave out to students who volunteer to help out within the community.

So, yes, sue him if he's looking forward to the food that Tsunayoshi cooked whenever he could in the four weeks that he had been living here. Anyone would too. It was that good. In fact, it was so good that Reborn even have the thought of using it as blackmail on his fellow Arcobaleno. Haven't it been because of the headaches that Reborn keep getting due to the two twins, he would be happy to use it as blackmail with no problem.

Tsuna place a plate of saltimbocca, a bowl of soup alla Canavese soup, three slices of focaccia bread in front of Reborn and Reborn have to will his stomach to not make any sound. Reborn could even smell the smell of a top grade Torrone. The sweet smell of honey and nuts were making Reborn crave for more coffee.

Suddenly, Tsuna froze as he finished placing Reborn's coffee in front of him. Reborn could have sworn that the brunette's eyes flashed gold for a split second. Reborn's eyes narrowed even though his hand was already reaching for the food.

However, before he could even start eating, two men in black and gold three-piece suits suddenly appeared from thin air with four large folders and a bloodstain shirt. Both men looked very weary, tired, and exhausted but there were hope and something akin to lost in their eyes.

Tsunayoshi stopped moving as he looked at the two men, who was now kneeling down and breathing like they had run ten or a hundred marathons. How did they get inside without opening the door was- Yeah, Reborn's very irked by the mysterious of this town. His brows started to twitch again- only a little.

"Yanagi-san, Fuji-san. What is this?" It wasn't Tsunayoshi who asked the two kneeling male but rather a twitchy and glaring Kohinatsu.

"Kohinatsu-sama..." The one that should be Yanagi Sousuke replied with his face pale, from Kohinatsu's glare and from blood loss.

Tsunayoshi sighed out loud as he pinches his nose bridge.

"Enough, Kona. Get them clean up before the smeared the whole room with blood." Tsunayoshi said as he put his plate down and left the dining table. He came back with a large emergency kit and started to help bandages the two men- who both looked like they were going to cry in gratitude.

"Tsunayoshi-sama..." They both look like their stars are in front of their eyes as they respectfully bow to Tsunayoshi.

...Reborn really want to kill someone right now.

After Tsunayoshi cleaned, bandaged, and feeds the two grown men, they started to kneel down again as they tell them their tales to Tsunayoshi and Kohinatsu. The two of them didn't even bother being precautious with the fact that Reborn was in the room, too.

Turns out that they were from one of the Clans located in Kyoto. Their clan, Shinrinto Clan, specialized in Chinese guqin, an older version of the Chinese zither, musical instrument. Theirs are special due to the fact that they instilled in Flames of Earth and Sky into their musical instrument. So when play, it can become a weapon.

These kinds of zither were very rare and hard to made. In the whole clansmen, only two has been made so far. One of them was made by the previous head of the clan. When he passed away, his daughter, the current head, has successfully inherited the guqin and made another one to pair the older guqin.

Three years after the second Flamed instilled guqin was created, one of the Chinese triad has raided their home, killed the current head, stolen the older guqin and escaped. And now, the clans aren't able to create anymore Flamed Instilled guqin but the Chinese Triads didn't know that.

The Shinrinto Clan had hidden the last Flame Instilled zither away somewhere safe. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that now the Chinese Triad had once again came for the last Zither.

THe Shinrinto Clan aren't a martial clan nor was them a Yakuza clan. So, they can't do anything as they watch their people died one at a time. They are powerless against their enemy.

However, no matter how hopeless they were, they still have the connection of an old clan's network.

Their connection to Namimori was through the Hibari Clan. Once every three years, they would send their youngsters to the Hibari clan to do some volunteer works and gain more experiences.

In other words, they want Tsuna to help convince Hibari Kounosuke, Hibari Kyouya's grandfather, to help hide the last Heir for their clans.

"So, you just want me to ask Kounosuke-san to help you hide your grandchild. You do know what you are really asking for, right?" Tsunayoshi said with a perfect poker and calm face on. His aura was calm and Reborn cannot detect any flames from him at all.

The Hibari Clan doesn't hide heirs from or to outside. Once someone joins in their Clan, they are a member for life. Only dead was able to set them free.

Fon, Kyoya's uncle was one of the prime examples. Fon was not a full member of the Clan, however, his younger brother, Yun, married Kyoya's mother. This makes Fon half-connect to the Clan. This was why the Triads cannot touch Kyoya.

"Yes, we know. As long as he's alive, anything is better than nothing," Fuji replied back with pale face and fatigued voice.

"What about you two?" Tsunayoshi asked with a calm expression on his face.

Both men look at each other for a split second before they nodded.

Yanagi took out a small black case and presented to Tsunayoshi as if he was presenting a gift for a King.

Tsunayoshi's eyes flashed for a split second as he accepted the case.

"I will give this to him," Tsunayoshi said with a blank facial expression on. Reborn can't seem to read the emotional within that face at all.

Both Yanagi and Fuji look relieved at that but they didn't answer Tsunayoshi's question about themselves.

Tsunayoshi had this glint in his eyes as he looks at the two older male. Both males exchange looks as they both bow in thanks toward Tsunayoshi.

"Thank you so much for the help, Tsunayoshi-sama, and Kohinatsu-sama," Yanagi said with a grateful attitude toward both Tsunayoshi and Kohinatsu.

"Please accept this," Fuji said as he took out an envelope that looks oddly thick.

Money?

Tsunayoshi opened the enveloped to see five stacks of documents. Reborn could read the document just fine.

Title Deeds? Bank Account Transfer? Land Deeds Transfer? What the hell?

A title deeds for three large mansions, a 5 story apartment, a bank account that has about 25 million yens in it, three Quit Claim Deeds that has already been signed.

"Are you sure that you wanted me to have these properties?" Tsunayoshi asked without even changing his expression.

"Please. These properties will be useless in the hand of anyone else. Aside from Karou, who's the last member of our clan, no one else knew that we have those properties," Fuji explained.

"Very well," Tsunayoshi didn't stop the two men. It seems like these two men have a mission or something similar that they must do. Tsunayoshi just looks at those two men with a perfect poker face and a pair of eyes that Reborn cannot read.

"Thank you very much, Tsunayoshi-sama." They both kneel and bow with a hand over their chest. Tsunaysohi's eyes flashed with golden ember for a split second, so fast that Reborn had to doubt his eyes.

Tsunayoshi didn't say anything as he just eyed the two men.

A couple of seconds of silence later and Kohinatsu had to interrupt their silence war.

Reborn didn't know if he should feel glad that the atmosphere wasn't so awkward anymore or feeling frustrated that he was both curious at the situation and who Tsunayoshi was or should he be feeling sorry for the two men. The secrets within the Sawada House had only been increasingly stacking up at this rate with no signs of it getting revealed.

Reborn's eyes twitch as his hand clenches on the cup of espresso that he's drinking- and damn, it was one damn good espresso. How?

It tastes even better than the ones that Reborn himself made with Premium Coffee Beans!

How?!

"Are you two leaving?" Tsunayoshi's voice called out tonelessly with no hint of emotion.

Both men shocked slightly with tears in their eyes but they composed themselves with pride and a determination that speaks of their rightfully earned titles and position in their lives. They aren't weakling who would coward at the strong and bully the weak.

"Yes. This is our role and responsibility," Fuji said with a glint inside his eyes.

Tsunayoshi didn't reply for a couple of silence second, causing both Yanagi and Fuji to break out in awkward sweats.

The brunette with the spiky fluffy hair suddenly sighs out loud with a sad look in his eyes.

"Very well. I can't stop you two since this is your choice," Tsunayoshi said as he closed his eyes before opening them. A flash of something glittered from within his eyes, causing Reborn to feel twitchy. Damn it, this boy's charisma and leadership aura were even stronger than Nonno! It should be illegal with how much this boy's mere aura can be this strong! Look, both Yanagi and Fuji was already bewitched!

Their faces flushed brightly as their breathing quicken for a couple of long seconds before they got their composure back. Reborn doesn't know if he should be scared that two grown men can flush that bright just because of a kid's aura or should he be scared that a mere kid's aura can already nearly brainwash two grown men.

Reborn has a feeling that he should be feeling a bit of both.

Damn kid's scary!

However, for some odd reason, Reborn was oddly proud of how Tsunayoshi handles this affair.

Why?

The two men left a couple of minutes later with something that Tsunayoshi gave them.

Ten minutes after the two men left, everyone was still sitting inside the dining room with a cup of tea or coffee in their hands. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi started to cough slightly at first which caused Kohinatsu to froze in his spot with a pale face. And then, suddenly, the coughing turns so dire that Kohinatsu completely abandoned what he was drinking to support Tsunayoshi.

"Nii-sama!" Kohinatsu was beside Tsuna within a split second.

Reborn feels like something within his heart was being punched and then pulled out as he drops his 3rd cup of espresso.

"Tsunayoshi?" Reborn didn't know how he sounds like but it wasn't good.

Blood started to sipped through the crack between Tsunayoshi's finger, causing Kohinatsu to pale even further.

Kohinatsu suddenly took out a cell phone and started to calls, someone.

"Hibari! Code Red!" Kohinatsu yelled into the phone before hanging up. Not even 10 seconds later, the door was blasted open with a bang. A sweating Hibari Kyoya was panting as walked straight ahead toward Tsunayoshi with flames activating on his hands, causing the tonfa that he's using to ignite in pure purple flames. The purity of the flames was so high that it caused Reborn to twitches in surprise.

Tsunayoshi's face was completely pale as blood continues to slip from the cracked on his fingers.

"Little Animal," How did Hibari's voice sound so solemn?

No other words were needed as Hibari places his hand over Tsuna's chest.

Within split seconds, Cloud Flames and Mist Flames active on Tsunayoshi's chest, causing Tsunayoshi to winced with a groan but it sounds relieves instead of painful groans.

Reborn's eyes started to twitches with aggravation as his fists clench tightly.

A couple of minutes of Hibari just pouring more Mist and Cloud Flames into Tsunayoshi's chest later, Tsunayoshi's pale face started to look healthier and his breathing started to calm down.

Kohinatsu's face was still pale and his eyes were filled with anger and frustration but it wasn't toward Tsunayoshi. Hibari only looked slightly tired after pouring that much of flames into Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi had fallen asleep after the 'treatment'. His face was healthier compared to the pale wane looks from before but even Reborn can tell that the pain that Tsunayoshi felt when he was coughing wasn't normal.

Not with that large amount of blood that slipped through his fingers.

Enough. Reborn waited long enough.

"What the fuck is going on?" Reborn's words were hissed through his teeth. His hands were clenched tightly by his side. Leon flipped out his tongue as he jumped from the top of Reborn's hat into Tsunayoshi's chest. Leon then licked Tsunayoshi's cheeks with a soft lick that caused Reborn's eyebrows to twitches.

Since when did Leon start to like Tsunayoshi!?

Tsunayoshi's eyes twitch with the signs of him waking up, causing both Kohinatsu and Hibari to glared at Reborn.

Ah- if before, Reborn wasn't sure that element of flames Kohinatsu was, then now, he is sure.

Storm and Lightning... What the fuck?

Kohinatsu wasn't a sky?!

Reborn had thought that both Tsunayoshi and Kohinatsu were Sky Flames user!

Wait... Nonno did say that those two were Sky Flames user! What changed, damn it?!

Reborn could feel a very small amount of Sky Flames but those flames signature were from Tsunayoshi. It was not Kohinatsu's flames.

Just what the fuck was going on?!


End file.
